minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
SIGMA 55
Alright, this is fake. Now let's get into it First Sighting One day I was at home late one night. It was summer vacation, so I didn't need to worry about school. I was getting bored, so I wanted to play some games. I got onto my computer and saw the normal stuff. Games that have been rotting in a corner, random crap I got on steam because I was bored, and Minecraft, one of the games that were rotting in the corner. It had been a long time since I last played it. Since it was constantly updating, I decided to play it to see what was new. "The 1.12 World of Color Update." It sounded fun. When I hopped on, I made a new world and set it to survival. I played for a while until I found a mansion in a forest that had mushrooms in it (I knew this was just a new biome because I read the changelog.) but nothing about this mansion. I went in and knew that it was normal. It was the normal Minecraft texture that I knew from way back in 1.4. I kept exploring and looting, until I found a room that was completely wrong. This looked too good of a room to be one of the devs builds. No, a player built this. It also had a beacon block in the center. Again why would the devs put that there? When I broke it, TNT blew up and I was dropped into a prison area. I had seen things like this in the mansion but this one had a cauldron with a tripwire on top, a head that was meant to be a coffee mug and a player behind the doors. He had no nametag and had a skin with a headset and black jacket. I couldn't see his full skin but then I was put into adventure mode. Unable to break blocks. I was trapped. There was no button on the door, and the hole in the ceiling from earlier was too high to jump. Then, the player dropped down into the cell. He wrote into chat: <>: Hello. Confused, I reply, : What are you? he replies: <>: I am SIGMA 55. :Why are you here <>:You were unlucky enough to get the seed 55555555. :And thats your seed? <>: Yes. this is my mansion aswell. He then pulled out an enchanted stick and then a compass. I teleported into a room with 10 blank signs The signs then began to change to have text. they read: WE ARE THE DARKNESS WE ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE THE ENCHANTED STONES ARE THE KEY. After that, I leave the world. Im going to have to investigate this. Second Sighting (The Quartz) I got =back on the world. I returned to the mansion. I found a chest in the foyer. In it was a map, named "Enchanted stone map" and an enchanted stick named "power stick."I take them both and look at the map. On it there were 5 markers. A diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Quartz, and Prismarine Shard. When I held the power stick, my hotbar filled with a compass named tp, feather named fly, blaze rod named fireball, and obsidian named obsidian shield. I pull out the compass, and a prompt pops up with X= Y= Z=. I put it away, as the map has no coordinates. I use the feather and gained creative flight, so I turned it off by right clicking. I shot the blaze rod and a ghast ball came out. I decide the shield might destroy my house, so I don't use it. I also noticed that my EXP bar was going down as I used the items. I decide I might as well just start my journey and go after the first item. I pick the Quartz. I hike to the desert that the map depicts it in. My search had led me to the holy grail of desert temples. It was a semi-pyramid as it had a flat top, with a not detailed sphinx was sitting atop it. In front and behind of the pyramid was four towering pillars with the normal hyrogliphs from regular temples. I broke a few blocks into the pyramid. It contained a seemingly endless maze. So I follow the left wall as normal. When I reached the end, parkour. There was a parkour course set up inside the pillar. I'm decent at parkour and finish it. At the top there was a chest. Inside there was quartz named The Quartz with "Magic" as an enchantment. I look back at the map, and the emerald was closest. At this point, I was 2300 blocks from home, and had been playing for 3 hours strait. It was 12:13 AM as well. I decide I should get off and get some sleep as my brain needed some rest after all this insanity. Third sighting (The Emerald) One week after I obtain the Quartz, I return to the world. I didn't have much more EXP left after going to the pyramid, so I had to A) grind it out or B) Go the traditional way. I'm not spending hours fighting to be able to fly, so I was going to go on foot. The Emerald is in an extreme hills biome. Go figure. I crossed a mesa on my way. The mesa was split in two by a HUGE ravine. I'm talking so big, it could fit that pyramid from before in it. No way I was going to build over a ~500 block wide ravine with just the supplies I brought with me, so I use my water bucket to go to a point where I could cross. There was a mineshaft crossing the ravine, but it only made it like halfway, as it was completely exposed and still wasn't enough. I figure if I mine out the wall of the ravine and use the stone and other useless stuff to cross, I might be able to make it. After 15 minutes I was able to cross. Now to scale the other side. I use my empty bucket to pick up some water I exposed while excavating the wall and swam up, basically using the water as an elevator. After I got out of the ravine, the chunks had loaded so that I could see it. There was a mountain. It was tall. Really tall. It looked like it extended past build height. There's only one thing to do. The shape of the mountain was too strange to use a water elevator like I did to escape the ravine, so I create a spiral staircase all the way to the top of the mountain. When I was at the top, I saw a portal. Just a regular nether portal. I enter it and am in a Nether Fortress. There was a massive colosseum attached to the fortress. What else to do but to go into it. When I enter, there was a wither with only the middle piece of soul sand missing. There was a sign saying "BEACON, so I place that beacon from the mansion into the wither to build. A normal looking withers spawns, but with more health and it could teleport. I hit it with my sword, and nothing happens to the wither, but I took damage. Suddenly, something gets typed into the chat box. <>: It's me again, and your normal weapons don't work against this thing. I caught on almost immediately. I pull out the power stick and use the fireball item. I use it to hit the wither. It actually takes damage. I keep doing this until I completely run out of EXP. SIGMA 55 appeared and got hit by a skull for me. He pulls out an obsidian block and throws it on the ground. It goes right back to him and a tower looking thing appeared. He types into chat. <>: My obsidian shield is stronger than yours, as mine has a defense system. His "shield" (still looks like a 1 block thick tower) started shooting the fireballs that my blaze rod was shooting, but the wither destroyed his shield and used a skull to knock him into a lava pool that was around the arena. He types this into chat: <>: I'll be fine, just try to knock some of his skulls back at him. So I do and was able to kill the wither. It drops the beacon and The Emerald, as well as a ton of EXP that I'll use to fuel my items. I use the compass to go "to spawn on the earth" and get off the world after I get teleported back. Category:Series Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Photos